Eponine's Happy Ending
by Sophia Thernardier
Summary: Written when i was angry at the world and felt someone deserved a happy ending.
1. Eponine's Happy Ending 1

"And rain will make the flowers...."

"Grow." Marius choked out, not hiding his grief at losing Cosette.

Eponine stood nearby. "Marius.... I'm so sorry." She said softly. "We shall fight here in her name."

Marius stood holding Cosette's body. "No." He said. "We must take her home."

Eponine agreed softly.


	2. Eponine's Happy Ending 2

Eponine helped Marius carry Cosette home. When they got to her house Marius knocked on the door. Eponine held Cosette's body. Valjean opened the door.

"Hello sir." Marius said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news...."

"You'd better come in..." Valjean said, sounding unsure.

Marius and Eponine entered. Marius lead Valjean to a chair. Eponine layed Cosette's wet and bloodied body on the couch. She hovered behind it.

"Your daughter.... Your daughter was shot.... on the barricade." Marius told the man, as gently as he could. "We'll leave you now." He said, as Eponine and he headed to the door.

Eponine followed him, silently. "Marius.... are... are you ok?" She asked tentatively.

Marius turned to look at her. "Not really." He admitted.

Eponine looked at him. "Come with me..." she said, pulling him down an alleyway. She settled on a box by a house. "Now.... you listen to me....." she said, she quickly whispered something, he smiled and agreed. "Ok?" she asked.

"Ok..." He agreed.


	3. Eponine's Happy Ending 3

Eponine smiled... she'd known it would work. She'd told Marius something she never thought she'd admit. She'd finally told him.

"I love you... and... I need to move in with you."

Marius had been lovely, he'd agreed. He obviously knew she needed him. Possibly he needed her. She didn't know.

Marius and Eponine walked together to her "house" and gathered her few belongings. They then quickly moved toward Marius' house. Just as they got to the door, Eponine said something surprising... both to herself and Marius. "Marius... I need to talk... to you... in private." Marius agreed. His voice calm and gentle as always.


	4. Eponine's Happy Ending 4

Marius lead her inside, calmly and kindly. Eponine sank to sit down, dumping her stuff. Marius put down what he was carrying and sat beside her. "What were you going to say?" he asked gently, moving hair out of Eponine's eyes. she sniffed slightly. Marius softly layed his hand onto her shoulder. "Come on... you can tell me..."

Eponine looked at him, and swallowed. "My... father used me to... to.... he used me to pay his debts."

Marius looked at her, shocked. "You mean... he...used you as toy? a thing to give out?" Eponine nodded silently. "He let men..... have your childhood, he let them ruin you, take your innocence?" Eponine gave a small sob and nodded.

Marius just held her then. "Oh, Eponine... Shhhh... it's alright. It won't ever happen again."

Eponine rested on his shoulder. Marius held her. "You know.... I am glad you where honest with me." he said. "I respect you for that. If anything..."


	5. Eponine's Happy Ending 5

Marius looked away, blushing slightly.

"What? if anything what?" Eponine asked him.

"If anything...it makes me love you more, it makes me want you to be...my wife." He said, smiling softly. "Say you will?"

"I... Oh Marius... of course I will." Eponine said.

Marius smiled and gently pulled Eponine to stand up. "Then we have some shopping to do...."

(In the next part...)

Well, now that would be telling....


	6. Eponine's Happy Ending 6

Marius went and fetched his purse. After that he took Eponine's hand and lead her through the Parisian streets to one of the most gorgeous dress and gown shops in Paris. He sent Eponine in to find her wedding dress and, after agreeing to meet her there in 5 minutes he went to buy his suit. He soon found the perfect outfit. He wore a long black pair of trousers, smart black boots, a lovely black tie and hair tie and a velvety shirt. He purchased them and headed back for Eponine.

Meanwhile....

Eponine was wearing a long, floaty white wedding dress. She knew the women were giving a street kid like her dirty looks but she found a lacy shawl and veil to go with the dress, she slipped out of her old, battered men's boots and into dainty, velvet shoes with tiny high heels. She went to get changed out of them then waited for Marius. He soon arrived and they bought a lovely pair of golden wedding rings with small sparkly diamonds in. He paid for Eponine's outfit and the rings and they left the shop.

(No, we haven't finished the story yet.... Next chapter.....)


	7. Eponine's Happy Ending 7

Eponine looked at her dirty and tattered rags, and looked over to Marius. Marius smiled, knowingly. "No wife of mine is going to live in those things." He said, taking her hand once more, and leading her to a lovely shop full of clothes. "Go and find as many outfits as you want." He said, handing her his purse.

A few minutes later....

Eponine came out of the shop still wearing her boots, hat and coat, but she was wearing a lovely black skirt and a lovely, satin white shirt. She smiled at him. "Shame 'bout the hair." she said.

He quickly found the hairdresser and sent Eponine in. Eponine came out with lovely, clean straight hair with no split ends. "I booked him for the wedding." she admitted.

Marius smiled. "Well, let's go home. I want to see the beautiful new you... not that i disliked the old one."

Eponine grinned at him. "Come on then." She said, slipping her arm through his. "Lead on."


	8. Eponine's Happy Ending 8

When they reached the house Marius unlocked and opened the door. He lead Eponine in. He lead her to the "Bedrooms" and left her to get herself ready for her mini "Fashion Show" as Marius had jokingly put it. After that, Marius layed her in her bed and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He went to his room. He was just about to get into his bed when a sobbing Eponine ran in....

"'Ponine what's wrong?" He asked, holding her tightly. "Shhh, it'll be alright." He lovingly pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm scared Marius...." Eponine admitted.

"Of what?" Marius asked gently.

"'Parnasse."

"Oh, Him...." Marius thought a while. "He won't find you here, come on... back to bed, I guess we'll share the bed tonight."


	9. Eponine's Happy Ending 9

Once they were back in Eponine's bedroom, Marius waited for her to get into the bed, then joined her... She was still a little scared, so Marius started humming ALittle Fall Of Rain to her.. she soon slept, wrapped in his loving arms. He soon fell asleep also, and they lay together, holding tightly, as if they would never let go. They looked angelic together at that moment.

Next day.....

Marius and Eponine woke, smiled at each other and got ready for their big day... their wedding day. They had invited few people... there was few left to invite. They were happy with a small group anyway.

After a little while, Marius' friend, Jehan Provaire lead Eponine down the isle to await her husband. He soon joined her.

At the party.....

Jehan smiled at the couple. "May live in happiness together."

Eponine smiled softly up at Marius. He smiled down at her. They both answered together... "We will."

A few months later....

A baby cried, and Eponine got out of bed for the third time that night, she and Marius had been married a few months now, and she had given birth to two charming children. They were only a few weeks old. A boy and a girl. Enjolras and Cosette, those were their names. It was Enjolras crying, it always was. He had his fathers looks and his mother's fiery spirit. Cosette however had Eponine's looks and Marius' gentle tempriment.

THE END.


End file.
